


How Much Do I Hate You?

by Widowlover1211



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hate Sex, Regina’s kinda kinky, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Robin really hates his boss.





	How Much Do I Hate You?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two seconds so please try to ignore the mistakes. All mistakes are mine.

Poison Apple publishing was the best publishing company out there. If you were a new writer and wanted assured success, it was the place to go. Critics talked about the amazing authors, book previews that kept you on the edge of your seat, and the high stock. What they failed to mention to any future employers was that the founder and CEO was a bitch. Regina Mills was a self made entrepreneur that built her publishing house from the ground up after being disowned by her parents. Despite having no money and very little support, she made it and was now living the high class life. Robin found her story inspiring and when the spot opened, went in for an interview as her secretary. 

 

His first mistake. 

 

The interview had gone smoothly, but it wasn’t an interview with Ms. Mills but her partner Mallory Dragon. A tall, fearsome woman that scared the shit out of him but he refused to back down.  In the end he got the job and finally got to meet Regina. The first things he thought when he thought her was she was gorgeous. She was well known in business magazines for the way she dressed, crisp pantsuits, perfectly ironed silk shirts and killer heels. That day she wore a wine red silk shirt tucked into a tight pencil skirt. It hugged her body like a second skin. Although he was wearing a suit, Robin felt underdressed. He remembers her turning to him and frowning. 

 

“Who are you?” What? She didn’t even know who he was? 

 

“I’m Robin Locksley. Your new assistant.”

 

“Oh, another one quit? I didn’t recognize.” Cold. She pulled a giant stack of papers out of her bag and threw them down on his desk. “I need you to read these manuscripts and choose one to follow up on.” Robin stared at the five stacks in his hand. 

 

“All of them?” She nodded and gave him a look. 

 

“Is that a problem?” He could hear the jab in her tone. It said ‘I dare you to say yes’. Robin shook his head. “Good, I need your choice by Monday.” What in the hell? That was only a week. 

 

“Yes, Ms.Mills.” He muttered and she smirked. 

 

“Good.” 

 

After that day Robin learned that Regina Mills was not shy about keeping him up to the neck in paperwork and manuscripts. She was always giving him a new packet or book cover to look over. It was tiring. But not as tiring as listening to her yell all the time. Yes, in this time he also learned Regina Mills cared very little about her subordinate’s feelings. She would openly yell and reprimand Robin in front of the whole office, once giving him a tongue lashing over which side he stapled the papers. Robin had had enough. 

 

“I told you to use the red tabs, Locksley! Red! these are green!” She yelled. Robin shut his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. “This is useless work!”

 

“Then why don’t you do it yourself!” He yelled back. The whole office paused, including a fuming Regina. 

 

“Excuse me?” Robin almost shrunk back but he refused to back down. 

 

“You heard me. You’re always sitting here complaining about the most minor things. You yell over shit like greener tabs and red tabs. Well,  _ Ms. Mills  _ if you’re so bothered by my useless work do it yourself!” He yelled, throwing the packet in the trash before storming back to his desk. 

 

The rest of the day had been uneventful. Robin had finished up all the other work he had besides the papers and spent the rest of the time organizing her schedule for the next day since he was sure he was going to be fired. He was always one of the latest workers, always staying until well into the night to work. Unless he had Roland, then he’d leave early or work from home. When Robin looked up he found the rest of the office empty save for him and of course, his boss. Robin stood and was about to grab his suitcase when a voice came through his phone. 

 

“Mr. Locksley. My office. Now.” Robin sighed before knocking and letting himself in. 

 

“Yes?” He could see the barely controllable anger on her face. He almost patted himself on the back for being able to put her in her place. 

 

“I’m going to give you a chance to apologize for your actions earlier and-“

 

“No.” Now she was looking straight at him. 

 

“Excuse me?” He crossed his arms. 

 

“I said no. You expect me to apologize for defending myself from your ridiculous rant?”

 

“I expect you to apologize for being rude.” Now she was just being an asshole. He was rude?

 

“You want to talk about rude? You screaming at me in front of my coworkers, that’s rude. Expecting me to know how to do work that you didn’t show me how to do is rude. When we first met I didn’t even get a good morning from you and even though I continue to say it every morning, you never reply. You call me rude when you are the epitome of rudeness.” Regina stepped away from behind her desk and approached him, pointing a finger in his face. 

 

“Listen here, you as-“

 

“No, I’ve spent enough time listening. It’s your turn. I hate this job and the only reason I’ve stayed is because despite the shitty work life, it pays well and I’ve got needs. But it doesn’t pay well enough for me to put up with you. So, I’m leaving.” Robin began to make his way towards the door only for his exit to be blocked by his boss. 

 

“Move.” He growled. He could see the vein angrily poking out of her forehead. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere until I’ve said what I need to say.” He took a step closer, only a handful of inches away and in her personal space. 

 

“Move.” Robin repeated, his voice low and dangerous. She caught his gaze, eyes full of fury. 

 

“Make me.” Before either person knew what was happening, Robin captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Regina moaned at the force of his lips hitting hers. It was by no means gentle, soon after it started Regina’s tongue was prodding for entrance. Robin allowed it entrance, moaning when warm, wet flesh entangled with his. Regina pulled away and looked at him. 

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Join the club.” He said before she yanked him down for another kiss, her hand massaging the hairs on his nape. God, she was good at that. Robin’s hands wandered down to her ass, thanking all higher powers that she was wearing one of her tight skirts before giving it a hard squeeze. Regina pulled away from their kiss to let out a loud moan. She looked at him over thick eyelashes. 

 

“Do that again but harder.” He gave her an even harder squeeze and the moan from before paled in comparison to the throaty sound she let out the second time. She grabbed his tie, yanking him down to eye level before nibbling on his bottom lip, wrapping a leg around one of his. She sucked of the lip and bit it, causing Robin to wince but he didn’t pull away. Regina reaches up and slowly unknotted his tie, letting the piece of fabric slide to the ground. 

 

“I want you…” she paused, sliding his jacket off his shoulders and untucking his shirt. “To fuck me hard against my desk. Now.” Robin groaned before placing his hands firmly against her ass and scooping her up before taking a seat in her chair, Regina settled on his lap. She frowned. 

 

“What are you doing?” Robin pushed her skirt up her thighs, revealing dark red lace. He groaned as his fingers rubbed her over the piece of fabric. 

 

“Just making sure you’re ready. Don’t want to hurt you.” Her face shifted from pure lust to something softer. An almost thankful look. It was only for a second before it went back to lust. “What are you waiting for? Get on your knees and do your job.” It wasn’t as if Regina wasn’t sexy when she was demanding(at least in the bedroom-or should he say the office) but today she was not in charge. Robin shook his head before moving aside her panties and rubbing her clit in slow circles. 

 

“I’m afraid not, Your Majesty.” Her breath hitched. Robin wasn’t sure whether it was because of her well known nickname or because of his fingers. “Since the first day I met you you were in charge but today...you’re going to sit there and let me fuck you.” She held no protest. Actually, she grew even wetter at his little speech. His fingers began to grow slick. 

 

“P-please.” God, begging sounded so great coming from her mouth. Who was he to not give a lace what she wanted. Soon enough he slid home, two digits entering her. Regina moaned and dropped her head onto his shoulder as he began to move. Robin felt around and hit that oh so pleasurable spot inside her. He could tell from the yell Regina released that they found it. She made such great sounds, none he’d ever imagined himself hearing before today. “God, Robin.” He stopped. She had never called him by his first name before. She groaned before looking up at him. “Robin?” 

 

“I want to see you make yourself come.” She gave him a confused look. Robin slid in a third finger. Regina took a deep breath. “Ride my fingers, Babe.” Regina stared at him for a minute before straddling him and placing her hands on his shoulders for support before sliding down his fingers. They both groaned. Soon enough she was riding his fingers at a pace that had her panting, Robin using his other hand to cup the growing bulge in his pants. 

 

“I’m close.” She warned. Robin began to meet her strokes, pumping his fingers into her. Soon enough Regina was coming with a yell of his name. He slowly continued pumping, riding out her orgasm. She looked up at him, taking a minute to breathe before capturing his lips in a kiss. It wasn’t hard and angry like the first one but slow and sweet. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his for a moment. It was intimate, their breath mingling in the tiny amount of space separating them. Regina pulled away and stood. “Now fuck me for real.” She said, cocking a brow at him. Robin stood, his boss approaching him and freeing his cock from his pants. He sighed in relief but it quickly turned to a groan as she began to stroke him. He was already painfully hard and precut was already building at the tip. He could see perfectly manicured fingernails lubricating him and if it wasn’t one of the most sexy things he’d ever seen. He placed a hand over hers. 

 

“This is all great, but I’m not trying to come in your hand.” She nodded and turned around, pulling up her skirt. Robin held in a noise as she revealed this dark red thong to him, hooking her thumbs through it and slowly sliding it down long soaked thighs. She pulled it off and laid it on her desk. “Fuck me.” He didn’t need to be told twice. Robin lined himself up with her entrance. 

 

“What about a condom?” He asked. She panted, already breathless from what was to come. 

 

“Pull out and I’m on the pill.” Robin nodded before lining up again and sliding in. He groaned at how wet she was, how easily he entered her. Robin paused, wanting to give her some time to adjust but Regina was having none of it. “Move.”

 

“But-“

 

“ _ Move. _ ” Robin slid out before sliding right back in, slow at first. They both moaned at the friction. Soon enough he was speeding up, quick, sharp stroke into her. Regina began to pant. Robin adjusted the angle to his that delicious spot inside her. The brunette needed at the pleasure of him entering her, stretching her. Robin was big, small enough to not hurt her but big enough to make her feel full. But it wasn’t enough. “Harder.” Robin began to slide in and out of her even faster, making sure whenever he slid it to hit her g-spot. 

 

“I said harder.” He guesses even that wasn’t enough as he tried to even faster. His concentration was broken by Regina slamming her hand against the desk. She craned her neck to look at him. “You’re just as useless in bed as you are at work. No wonder your wife left you.” He remembers the woman who’d interviewed him asking about his home life but that was none of her business. Robin stopped and quickly flipped her over and planting her on the desk. Regina yelped in surprise. He glared at her before grabbing into her hip, fingers digging into the flesh that was revealed there. 

 

“Don’t you  _ ever _ speak of her.” Was all he said roughly pushing inside her. Regina cried out and dug her nails into the desk as he rounded into her with fervor. The Robin from before that was timid and scared to hurt her was gone, replaced by an angry, lustful one. She mewled at every stroke and the sounds of flesh slapping together that filled the room. Robin reached between them and began to run at her clit. Regina threw her head back but pulled his hand away, placing it on her neck. 

 

“I’d rather it be here.” She said with a smirk. Oh.

 

His boss liked to be choked. 

 

Robin firmly grasped her neck, squeezing a bit tighter with every stroke. She seemed to like it, her moans growing louder after his hand wrapped around her neck. He hadn’t recognized how tight he was holding her until her heard a gasp. He stopped. 

 

“Keep going. I’m so close.” Robin didn’t loosen his grasp on her neck, knowing she’d probability kill him for it. 

 

“God, Regina. I’m gonna-“

 

“Inside.” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Cum inside me, Robin.” Soon after that she was crashing over the edge, waves of pleasure washing over her. Robin came soon after her, leaking into her. He panted, finally letting go on her neck. That was going to leave a bruise. After a few minutes of just taking some time to breathe because...wow, Robin pulled out, his boss shivering at the loss. Regina sat up on her desk and Robin couldn’t help but think she looked very well fucked, a sense of pride washing over him. Her lipstick was all kissed off, only swollen pink lips left, her silk shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a matching dark red bra and her skirt was now wrinkled. He would’ve laughed if he didn’t know he probably looked just as bad. Robin tucked himself back into his pants. Regina stood, taking a moment to adjust on wobbly legs and took a tissue off her desk and wiped up her legs. Access juices from their session having escaped. Robin tried not to stare but felt his cock stir in his pants. 

 

“See something you like?” He looked up at her. Caught. Regina smirked and dropped the tissue in the trash before grabbing another one and handing it to him. “Your face is covered in lipstick.” He laughed and thanked her. They both swiftly began to get ready after that, Robin running to the door to collect his jacket and tie before running back to her chair to get his shirt while Regina was swiftly buttoning her blouse and sliding on her coat. Both refusing to look at each other. She grabbed her phone and began to walk to the door. When he called back to her. Robin held her thong on the edge of his finger, smirking triumphantly. 

 

“Forget something?” He watched as her hands slid over her legs before settling on her ass and sighing. Probably coming to the conclusion that she had indeed forgotten her panties. The brunette walked back over to him and put her hand out for the tiny piece of fabric. I obin gave it to her with a grin. Regina stared at it before reaching for Robin’s hand and placing it in his palm and closing his fingers around it. 

 

“I have a job for you, Locksley.” It wasn’t said with the usual disdain but a sense of amusement. 

 

“Yes, Ms. Mills.” He followed. She looked up at him with those dark bedroom eyes. 

 

“I want you to keep this. Think of it as a prize from me for doing such a great job.” She said with a smirk. “Put them somewhere only you can find them and whenever you look at them, I want you to remember the night you made your boss scream your name.” Robin gulped. He was already half hard. 

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Regina let go of his hand and leaned towards him, his lips just centimeters away. Robin was going to close the distance when she quickly turned on her heel and left, waving at him as she exited. 

 

“Good night, Mr. Locksley.”

 

“Good night, Ms. Mills.” He could feel the smirk she was wearing. He glared at her back until the door shut behind her. 

 

Damn it, he hated his boss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
